The Thirteen Wolves
by lilynh18
Summary: Changing Fate has consequences. What will happen when a girl's destiny is changed causing her life to change.


**Hello, Greek Mythology Fanatics! And I mean this in a good way! Ever since I learned about Greek mythology in sixth grade, I have always been interested in the myths and now own several books on the subject. Anyway, this is a story about Greek mythology fanfiction which is Rated M! No Bestiality! You have been warned! Also, there is a lot of OOC for some of the gods and goddesses. The story is mine, the Olympians are not!**

 _ **~lilynh18**_

 **Prologue:**

The Fates were furious. Scratch that: livid. The Olympians have defied their rules once again. They have taken matters into their hands and changed the fate of an innocent family. Now the entire family has been wiped out except for the sole surviving member a young woman, who had just graduated college two weeks prior. The Fates stormed up the palace steps and into the throne room. The Olympians were sitting on their thrones chatting among themselves when the Fates burst in.

 _ **"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"**_ the Fates shouted as one. _**"BECAUSE OF YOU, A YOUNG WOMAN GRIEVES FOR HER ENTIRE FAMILY! SHE NOW HAS NO ONE WHEN HER FAMILY SHOULD BE ALIVE! ALL OF YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!"**_

The Olympians were shocked at the Fates but really had no other emotion. It was just one family, and the girl would eventually move on. It was Ares who spoke first.

"Who cares? It's just one family, and the girl will get over it or commit suicide," Ares said in a bored tone.

Atropos yelled "SHE IS THE ONE WHO DISCOVERED THEM! SHE DIDN'T JUST LOSE HER FAMILY! SHE LOST EVERYONE EVER CONNECTED TO HER! SHE HAS NO ONE!"

Clotho continued in a voice as cold as ice, "Your punishment is that you will all be turned into wolves. You will protect the girl at all costs. If she can figure out who you are and specifically point to you and say your name, you will regain your human form. Only when all of you have gained your human forms again will your powers be restored."

With that, the Fates clapped their hands three times, and the Olympians disappeared from the throne room.

 **Chapter 1: Angel's Agony**

Angel stood in front of her family's graves. Her brown hair barely moving in the breeze and her green eyes were filled with tears. She could barely hold together at their funerals. When it was all over, Angel sold everything that she didn't need or want and put everything that was valuable to her into storage. She became wealthy, very wealthy even with the funerals and debts for her family. Angel put the money in the bank and make sure she was the only one who has access to it. Everything else she kept was the in a pack strapped to her back. Tears streamed down her face. She still didn't know who murdered everyone she loved.

She went to work one morning, and the day was beautiful, the sun was shining and warm. Work went wonderfully her boss was impressed with how she figured out solutions to different problems instead of waiting for someone else to fix it. When she got home, Angel could feel that something was off but didn't know what. Angel closed her eyes, and she saw the flashbacks of the bloodied bodies her father, mother, and little sister. Her neighbors called the police when they heard her screams. When they got to her home, she was taken into custody, and then the police started to notify other family members only to find out that they had been murdered too. Once the cops realized that she was the only one left, they immediately questioned her about the deaths. Angel didn't cope well with it. When the question was asked _"Why did you kill your family?"_ her mind shut down. It took the police four hours to calm her down enough to say that didn't kill her family. In her angst, Angel never registered the fact that she was both sobbing, screaming and on the floor, banging her arm against the floor, hard. By the time they were able to calm her down, her wrist was sprained. They were able to contact her boss, and the police were told that she was at work all week during the time of all the murders. Since Angel had an alibi and a strong one for she was seen on the cameras hard at work, she was released from questioning. By the time her ordeal with the police was over, she was unresponsive.

Angel opened her eyes, and with a final goodbye, she turned and disappeared into the woods.

 **Chapter 2: Winter's Cruelest**

Angel had been living in the woods for two weeks, and it has started snowing. She was exhausted. Living in the woods was rough, but she didn't want to go back to society. Her face had been plastered everywhere as the Last One and the Lonely One. She had gotten hundreds of letters and messages saying that they were lost family members or that they were the in love with her and could heal her broken spirit.

Dusk had fallen, and Angel was sitting by a small fire that she built to keep a little warm. Her body curled in with her knees to her chest and arms wrapped around them, her head resting on her knees. She had always been good at survival skills, but her body was not used to the constant exposure to the elements. She shivered as the snow blew harder around her. A lone howl sounded through the woods and Angel picked her head up at the sound. When it remained silent, Angel put her head back down. Some minutes later growling could be heard coming in from in front of her. Three giant wolves appeared in the low light of the campfire. A black wolf as a dark as a moonless night with brown eyes was on the left. A gray wolf that is the color of the sea on a cloudy day with green eyes was in the middle. And a white wolf as white as snow falling with blue eyes was on the right. Angel's breath caught, and she stared at the wolves as they stared back at her. Carefully she stood up and backed away.

The wolves followed, no doubt smelling her fear and wanting a chase. Angel turned and ran as fast she could away from the wolves leaving her pack behind in the snow. Angel screamed, completely scared, and she closed her eyes as her mind had her imagine the wolves tackling her by their jaws. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran to the edge of a sharp cliff. Angel opened her eyes as she ran over the ledge but grabbed the cliff just in time. She looked up and saw the three wolves standing there at the precipice. Angel's grip was slipping, and she couldn't find purchase with her feet. Before she could lose her grip, the black and white wolves grabbed her sleeves with their mouths, and when she high enough, the gray wolf grabbed the back of jacket collar, and all three pulled her back over the edge.

Angel laid on her stomach panting, eyes closed, tears streaming down her face and quietly whimpering. Her right wrist throbbed still hurt from the incident at the police stationed. She had a brace on it, but it was flimsy. Angel gasped when she felt a wet nose on her cheek, and she opened her eyes. The gray wolf was standing above her gently nuzzling her. The white wolf stood close by and walked over when she looked at him. The white wolf gently licked her hurt wrist and whined in his throat. The black wolf was a little way away laying down. With her steady hand, she slowly raised it to the white wolf who pressed his big head against her palm immediately. Angel petted him gently and turned to the gray wolf when he whined for attention. The silence was broken when more howls filled the air.

The three wolves turned to the woods and howled back. Angel began to shake with cold and fear. The snow was blowing even harder and was seeping cold water through her clothes. The black walked over to her and nudged her shoulder, and she sat up. He then touched her back, and Angel stood up minding her wrist. The wolves towered over her five-foot frame. The black wolf then laid down in front of her, the gray one gently nudged her back and guided her to climb on the black wolf who stood when she was settled securely as she can be on his back. Just as nine other wolves come running from the woods.

 **Chapter 3: The Thirteen Wolves**

The nine wolves stop in front of them, and one of them was holding her pack in its mouth. The black wolf turned to the right, away from the edge and began to run with Angel clinging to him. She hunkered down in his fur trying to hide from the snow and wind. The other wolves followed them, and eventually, they came upon a cave carved in a tall mountain. The black wolf entered first, and Angel was immediately sheltered from the storm, but it was also pitch-black inside. Angel remained bent forward on the wolf, afraid of hitting her head. Soon the wolf stopped, and Angel felt him lay down.

All a sudden, Angel was lifted off the black wolf, and she screamed. She was set gently on her feet, but she collapsed trembling. A gentle head pressed her against a furry body, trying to stop her trembling. She gently grabbed a fist full of fur with her left hand, and her right arm was held protectively against her chest between the wolf and her. After a while, Angel felt a gentle mouth encircle her left hand and began to tug her in the darkness. She was gently guided to very soft bedding on the ground, and Angel sat down. The wolf that guided her to the bedding laid down and encircled her with its body before gently pushing its head against her body to have her lay down on its side. Angel sighed lightly, and exhaustion took over her, just before she fell asleep, she felt a soft weight cover her.

When Angel woke sometime the next day, she saw that the light brightened up the cave. The wolves were either sleeping or watching her, and when she met their gaze, their tail wagged slightly. Angel looked to the wolf that she had slept with and noticed that it was a female wolf, for she was somewhat smaller than the three wolves that rescued her last night. The female wolf was white like the male, white wolf, and she opened her eyes when she felt Angel move. Angel looked over at her and saw that her eyes were a warm brown. Angel noticed that she was covered with a blanket from her pack. Looking over to it lying on the ground, Angel saw that it wasn't ripped open, but it seemed like one of the wolves had grabbed the blanket from the opening.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the brown eye white wolf gently nudged her arm. Angel looked over at her and took her left hand and stroked her head. The brown eye wolf gently leaned against her enjoying the scratches. A movement caught Angel's eye, and she looked over to a see a beautiful blond-cream wolf with blue eyes walked over to them. She laid down at Angel's feet and rested her head on them. Angel giggled and reached out to pet her too but when she did so, pain radiated through her wrist. Angel let out a gasp before bringing her right hand back to her and taking her left to pet the cream wolf.

Angel studied the wolf in front of her before she spoke, "Can you understand me? I'm only asking because you act like you do,"

She felt movement from the white wolf and looked to her. The white wolf nodded when Angel looked at her. Angel looked thoughtful as she continued to study the wolves in front of her absently petting the cream wolf's head. Suddenly it hit Angel, thirteen wolves, that were once thirteen people.

Angel stared at the female, white wolf next to her, "Are there five female wolves and eight male wolves?" The female wolf nodded, her tail started to wag. "Are five of you, siblings?" Angel questioned. Another nod and more wagging.

Angel stood up and began to the pace muttering to herself. All the wolves looked up at her and watched her. Looking back over to the wolves who now watched her curiously. Angel blurted out, "Are you the Olympians?!"

At her question, all the wolves jumped up and surrounded her, all their tails wagging wildly. The sudden movement startled Angel, and she jumped back, her back pressed against another wolf, she looked up. The wolf she was up against was the white wolf from last night. He lowered his head gently pushed her away from him and into the center of the circle. Angel looked at all the wolves, and they were looking expectantly at her.

"Are you being punished?" She asked. The wolves nodded. "For what?"

One of the wolves walked over to her pack and pulled it to her. She was pushed to her bag, and she began to rummage through it. She pulled out a newspaper clipping before going back into the depths of the pack. Angel stopped, however, when she saw movement in the corner of her eye. The black wolf had come forward and nudged the newspaper clipping about the murders of her family close to her.

"You are the reason why my family is dead?" At her question, all the wolves held their heads down in shame.

 **Chapter 4: Forgiveness**

Angel stared the wolves as she puts the pieces together as much as she can. The Olympians are real, and they have been punished because they have somehow got her entire family murdered. Tears began to well up in Angel's green eyes, she looked at them, and none of them have lifted their heads. She began to shake, and she started looking for a way out of the circle, but there was none. Angel collapsed on the ground sobbing, for the fact her family was gone, and that the Olympians had murdered her family for no reason. One of the wolves approached her cautiously, she heard them come forward, but Angel didn't look up to see who.

Finally, two paws surround her one both sides as the wolf laid down in front of her. Their feet gently pushed her closer to the wolf, and their head came and held her to their chest by pressing against her back. Slowly the wolf began to rock back in forth as best as they could. Another wolf settled down opposite of them, creating an even smaller circle. Their paws settle down on either side of her as their head gently settle on hers, effectively hiding her as she cried. When she finally opened her eyes all she saw was white fur. She then realized that both white wolves had broken from the circle to comfort her while the others were keeping watch. She looked at the brown eyes directly from hers. They were filled with sorrow and regret and pleading. Gently Angel pressed her hands on to the female white wolf's muzzle and looked her straight in the eyes.

Angel spoke but only one word, "Hera."

As soon as Angel spoke her name, Hera transformed from a white wolf in a woman with straight black hair, sun-kissed skin, and a tall and curvy figure. Her brown eyes filled with warmth and happiness as she took in her human form dressed in a white dress. Hera suddenly zeroed in on Angel and moved quickly to her. The other white wolf back away and left Hera room to sit down with her legs crossed and grabbed Angel. In a matter of seconds after the transformation, Angel was being held and rocked by Hera who wrapped her arms around the girl tightly.

The moment Hera pulled her on to her lap, Angel burst into tears again and clung to her. Hera was rocking her and was whispering apologies in her hair repeatedly. Angel knew that she should be angry with them, but she was more afraid of getting them angry and leaving her alone for good. Angel fell asleep in Hera's arms with tears still streaming down her face. When Angel woke up a few hours she was still in Hera's lap and Hera was leaning against the white wolf. Hera was gently massaging her neck to keep the muscles from tensing up too much. They were also wrapped in the blanket from the night before. Angel let out a soft whimper trying to keep her emotions at bay, Hera responded by tightening her arms around her and bringing her closer than possible.

"How did you kill my family?" Angel's question broke the silence in the cave.

"We didn't do it intentionally, but they are dead because we are selfish. I couldn't tell what caused your family to be killed because I don't know. But one cannot rewrite time without consequences. And it changed your family's fate and yours for that matter." Hera explained softly.

"How did it change mine?" Angel asked.

"You are now intertwined with us, for eternity. Before you would have lived your life without ever knowing that we existed and now it is up to you for how long we are punished." Hera answered.

"How long have you been punished?" Angel asked.

"How long has your family been dead?" Hera gently questioned.

"Six months. Since I found them that is." Angel answered her voice anything but steady. _(A/N: I know that seems a lot but between with being questioned for the murders and with examining the bodies. As well as the media getting a hold of her some time needed to have passed.)_

"You have been wolves for six months? How did you not lose yourselves?"

"We were punished by taking the form of a wolf but not cursed with losing ourselves to the animal instincts," Hera said.

Angel sat there thoughtfully, processing the information. She just needed to ask one more question before making her decision.

"What do you plan on doing with me since I'm now intertwined you?"

Hera studied her before replying "Because we have changed your fate, the Fates have changed you. You are now both mine and Zeus's soulmate. When you are willing to release us all, Zeus and I will both claim as our own, and you will become the Princess of Olympus."

"Claim? Do you mean in marriage and consumption or just consumption in the relationship?" Angel asked.

"Since I am the goddess of marriage, it wouldn't do me any good if I had a relationship outside my marriage. Now would it?" Hera replied, her eyes glowing slightly with a small smile.

Angel gave her a small smile of her own before looking at the other wolves that still surrounded them. "I think six months has been long enough." Was her answer.

 **Chapter 5: Promises and Marriages**

At her words, all the wolves lifted their heads from their positions. They have been laying down still forming the circle. Angel looked each of them in the eye before turning back to Hera.

"I will release you all but only one promise," Angel stated.

Hera nodded before asking "What is your wish?"

"Don't abandon me, please, I don't know I can cope if I am completely alone again. What happened was an accident, a terrible, awful one and I might start to lash out." Angel's voice trailed off as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh, Princess, I swear on the River of Styx that we will never abandon you." Before Hera could continue thunder clapped outside. "I promise we will try to make it up to you even though it might not ever be possible," Hera promised. She then drew Angel close and pressed a chaste and gentle kiss on her lips.

Angel blushed, a gentle red gracing her cheeks. Hera urged her up, and Angel stood in the center of the circle of wolves. Angel looked at the white wolf behind and made her to his head. Gently picking his head and looking into his blue eyes, Angel studied him before giving him a small smile.

"Hi, Zeus," Angel said in soft voice.

Like Hera, Zeus regained his human instantly. He had black hair that curled slightly, a trim beard, sun-kissed skin, and his body was tall and fit. He was dress in a white toga. Zeus didn't even hesitate, Angel was scooped up in his arms and was being gently kissed by him. Zeus broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers.

"It would be my pleasure to claim you as my soulmate as well," Zeus said, his voice deep but smooth.

Zeus carefully put her down, and she made her way to the wolf on her left. The wolf was female with silver fur and silver eyes. Her fur also held small black streaks that appeared and disappeared. Angel gently laid her left hand the wolf's head; her right wrist was beginning to throb again.

"Lady Artemis." At her name, Artemis regained her human, a teenage girl wearing a short silver dress with black hair and silver eyes. Artemis didn't say anything other than pressing a kiss to Angel's forehead. Angel continued to the next wolf who was sitting up and looking at her. The wolf was blond with dark blue eyes and male. Again, resting her hand on the wolf's head. Angel spoke gently, "Lord Apollo."

Like his sister, Apollo became human, a young man with blond hair, tan skin, tall and fit, with the dark blue eyes. And Apollo didn't say anything either, but he picked up her right hand and healed her sprain before taking off the brace and dropping a kiss on the back of her hand. He let her hand go with a wink, and she moved on to the next wolf, which was the black wolf and brown eyes. "Lord Hades."

And with that Hades regained his human form, pale skin, black hair, dark brown eyes, and fit body. Angel continued down the line, Aphrodite was the cream wolf who transformed into a beautiful blond, curvy woman with bright blue eyes. Poseidon, Athena, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes, Demeter, and Ares regained their human forms in that order. Each god and goddess gave Angel a kiss on the forehead after their transformation. When Angel got to Ares, he knelt in front of her with a hand on his chest and eyes on the ground.

"Angel, it is my fault that your family is dead, not others just mine. Your family is dead because I changed the fate of a football team so I wouldn't lose a bet." Ares spoke in a solemn voice.

Before Angel can say anything, the Fates appeared. They surrounded Ares and gently moved Angel out of the way guiding her to Zeus and Hera. Angel walked over them, and Hera held her close, and Zeus stood protectively behind them. With a snap of the Fates' fingers, Ares disappeared.

"He will receive a more severe punishment for not having to admit that he did it and that he got a family killed for a stupid reason," Clotho spoke to the rest the Olympians.

"All your powers are restored, and you are free to return to Olympus. As for Zeus, Hera, and Angel, you three need to consummate your relationship. It signifies that you are married without the whole marriage flair. It is also let Angel receive immortality and her powers." Lachesis explained.

Angel blushed a deep red while Zeus and Hera both gave her heated looks. Angel had been observing them carefully before backing away slowly, Zeus advanced on her like a predator going after the prey. Angel bolted toward the mouth of the cave with a squeal. She managed to get outside and around the corner before two arms wrapped around her and the world vanished.

 **Chapter 6: Princess of Olympus**

When Angel opened her eyes again, she found that she was in a huge bedroom. Everything was white and gold, the floors were made of pure white marble, and the walls were white marble as well with gold veins running through it. The bed was massive, it could comfortably sleep five people and still, have plenty of room. In front of the bed was a few chairs forming an impromptu sitting area with a closet to the left. There was a second door that led to the bathroom. Angel found that she was being held bridal style by Zeus who was letting her take in the room. Hera was standing next to them with an amused expression on her face with desire in her eyes, watching them. Angel looked up at Zeus who wore the same expression and was watching her. She felt Zeus tighten his grip slightly, bringing her closer to his chest, almost crushing her to him.

Zeus spoke, his voice deep and playful, "And where, did you think you were going, Little Princess?"

Angel bit her lip and replied, "I wanted to get some fresh air." Zeus and Hera looked at each other then back at her both shaking their heads in amusement. Angel struggled to get out of Zeus's arms, but he tightened his grip, even more, crushing her to his chest, leaving Angel no choice but to relax in his arms. Hera crossed the room to the bathroom and Zeus followed. The bathroom was massive and complete white as well. Hera was sitting on the ledge to the tub which took up one corner of the bathroom. On the opposite side was an equally large shower. Zeus placed Angel on the edge of the bathtub and gently took out the hair tie that held her hair in a ponytail. Hera was playing the taps, filling the bath with warm water that smelled sweet.

Angel knew that she was dirty having been in the woods for weeks with no running water. She knew that she smelled bad and that her hair was just as gross. Suddenly she felt something being gently run through her hair. Zeus had found a brush and was carefully taking out the tangles. The tub was full by this time, and Hera was setting out different towels. Hera put the towels next to the bathtub on the floor before walking over to Angel. Hera sat down next to her and studied her with a serious expression.

"Do you trust us, Angel? To always take care of you? To make sure that you don't feel the need to hide from us? Do you trust us, Little Princess?" Hera asked in a concerned tone.

Angel didn't hesitate, "Yes, I do trust you. And even when you were wolves, you sought me out, and I know you did because real wolves tend to avoid humans. I knew the moment when you grabbed me and pulled me into your lap that you really cared."

Angel was going to say more, but Hera had grabbed her and was giving her a searing kiss. Hera had taken advantage of her slightly opened mouth and pushed her tongue into Angel's mouth and gently explore it, playing with Angel's tongue as well. They parted to take a breather, and when they have got their breath, Zeus swooped in a pressed a hard kiss on Hera who moaned slightly. After a minute they broke it, Zeus turned and kissed Angel that was marginally gentler. When they broke apart, Zeus rested his forehead on hers for a moment before kissing her nose. Hera pulled Angel back to her and began to undress her. Gently lifting her shirt up and over her head before reaching behind her and unclipping Angel's bra. Both clothing items landed on the floor at their feet. Angel was bare from the waist up, she quickly lifted her arms and covered herself from their view, her head bowed, and her hair covering her face.

Zeus brushed her hair back away from her face and rubbed her back, massaging her shoulders lightly trying to relax her. Hera gently cupped her chin and guided her head up. Angel's eyes were filled with tears that have not been shed. Hera kissed her forehead and gently placed her hands on top of Angel's arms and pushed them away. Angel let her arms drop, and her c-cup breasts were bared to their heated gazes. Looking further on her stomach showed signs of heavy weight loss. Her stomach had stretch marks, and her skin was still slightly loose.

"Angel, Little Princess you are beautiful, and your body simply shows what you have been through and that you are strong," Hera said as she gently thumbed Angel's pink nipples causing them to harden slightly.

"Hera is right, Little Princess, you are lovely, and we will treasure you for all of eternity," Zeus added.

With that, Zeus knelt and took off Angel's boots and socks before urging her to stand. Zeus unbuttoned Angel's jeans and pushed them down all with her panties before having her step out of them. Zeus scooped her up and placed her in the slightly steaming water. Angel sighed when she was submerged in the bath. The warmth was soothing to her and her body. Hera lifted her dress over her head and tossed it aside, she was completely naked underneath, the magic had only created the necessary cover. Hera d-cup breasts swayed as she climbed into the bath. Zeus turned to the shower and took off his toga before going into the stall, his back to them to keep Angel relaxed.

Hera made her way over to Angel and sat down next to her. She pulled Angel so that she was between her legs. Angel's brown hair trailed behind her as she settled in front of Hera. Angel's head cushioned by Hera's breasts as she continued to relax in the water. Hera soon urged Angel to sit up and tipped her head back as she poured warm water on her head. She then took some shampoo and began to rub it in her hair. Angel sighed as Hera gently massaged her head and hair into a lather before rinsing the soap out. Hera took a washcloth and a lavender scented soap and began to wash Angel. Angel felt a bit weird as Hera washed her, but she let her continue. Hera then waved her hand and Angel felt the water more clearly on her quim. She looked down and saw that she had magicked away her pubic hair. Angel felt her legs and found that they were hairless as well.

Hera winked at her, "You never have to worry about shaving again," she said with a grin. Angel returned her smile with one of her own.

Hera snapped her fingers, and she sighed, Angel, figured that she magically cleaned herself as Zeus had gotten out of the shower. Zeus wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to women. He picked up a towel from the floor next to the bathtub and motioned to Angel to stand up. He scooped her up in towel and carried her to the bedroom. Hera followed with her towel wrapped around her. Zeus placed Angel on the bed and began to dry her off gently. Angel's hair was still damp and was starting to slightly curl.

Hera noticed and asked, "Is your hair curly?" Angel nodded looking away as the two gods watched with fascination as her hair seemed to get a life of its own and spring back into a curly mop.

Hera threaded her hands into Angel's hair feeling the silkiness of her curls. "How did we not notice this?" Hera wondered. "Because I haven't taken a shower or bath in a couple weeks and my hair was also in a ponytail," Angel answered. _(A/N I know that isn't the case with curly hair. Just humor me, please.)_

Zeus also began to run his hand through Angel's curls. Angel felt her body started to relax under their ministrations and was leaning against Zeus because he was the closest. Within minutes, Angel was asleep and tucked in between Zeus and Hera. The royal couple looked at each other and smiled, this was the first time in years that they felt honestly at peace with one another. They both knew that Angel would be their peacekeeper.

A few hours later, Angel awoke and found herself snuggled between Zeus and Hera. She was facing Zeus on her left side and had her head laying on his chest while Hera was spooning her. Angel shifted a little bit, and it woke both Zeus and Hera. Angel looked up at Zeus who opened his blue eyes and smiled at her gently stroking her cheek. Angel looked behind her and Hera also smiled at her, running her hand through Angel's hair. The air was filled with sexual tension just waiting to explode, and it did.

As Angel turned back to Zeus, she was pushed on to her back, slightly lying on top of Hera with Zeus passionately kissing her. He thrust his tongue into Angel's mouth and gently wrestles his tongue with hers. Angel moaned as Hera cupped her breasts and massaged them lightly. Angel found herself entirely on the bed and Zeus was kissing her neck, gently nipping her behind the ear while Hera took his place and started kissing her as well.

They were naked still from taking the baths, and the towels had all but fallen off when they slept. Angel moaned again when Hera moved her lips, trailing them down her jaw and latching on her neck, intent on leaving a hickey. Angel arched her back and groaned when Zeus found her nipple and gently sucking on it while massaging the other breast. Angel was stroking their backs and encouraging them both with her cries. She let out a squeal when both Zeus and Hera grabbed her hands and bound them to the headboard with magically summoned rope. Angel tugged on her bonds as she watched Zeus and Hera with wide eyes as they both took in her bound appearance.

"You are ours, nobody will ever touch or see you like this," Zeus said possessively.

"Yes, you ours alone and if anyone tries to take from us, they will regret it," Hera added in the same tone.

"I promise I won't ever stray from you, now that I found you, I don't want to be left alone," Angel replied tears shone in her eyes.

Hera was closer to her than Zeus was and kissed her gently before pressing kisses all over her face. Zeus slowly moved down her body kissing her under the breast, her stomach, and her pubic bone before settling between her legs. Hera moved back to Angel's neck and kissing her as Zeus pushed her legs open giving him the view of her pink dripping pussy. Hera took Angel's hand guided it between her own legs and encouraged her to move her fingers. Zeus spread her labia with is fingers exposing her pink pearl to him. He licked his lips when he saw it. He loved making women orgasm at his tongue.

Hera was panting as Angel continued her ministrations on Hera, dipping in her hole and bringing her juices to Hera's clit. Hera came as Zeus lowered his head and swiped his tongue against Angel's clit. Angel screamed as Zeus tucked in, moving his tongue faster as he pushed one finger in her channel stretching her before adding two. Angel whimpered slightly in discomfort causing Hera to push a few strands of hair back from her face as she looked into Angel's eyes.

"Are you a virgin, Little Princess?" Hera's voice was soft. Angel nodded, "I don't have a hymen anymore, but I never had sex before." Zeus and Hera looked at each other and grinned. Their Little Princess all theirs, no one has touched her but them.

Zeus bent his head down again and picked up where he left off, Angel let out another cry that turned into a moan as her orgasm came upon her. While she was still in the throes of her orgasm, Zeus thrust into to her, fully seating in her. Angel let out a gasp as shock took away most of the pain of the unused muscles. Zeus stilled to let her adjust while Hera took up to sucking on Angel's nipples and massaging her breasts. Slowly Zeus began to thrust and started to pick up speed as Angel arched her back and came again which triggered Zeus's orgasm. The ropes vanished her arms were lowered to her sides and gently massaged. Zeus and Hera laid on both her sides, wrapping their arms around her, holding her close.

"Angel, you are now ours, and immortal." A voice whispered above her head as she fell asleep, safe at last.

 **Epilogue: A year later…**

"Little Princess are you in here?" Zeus called as he opened the door to the library. Angel was seated at the bay window curled up reading a book. She looked up when she heard Zeus's voice and threw the book to the seat as she bolted across the room into his arms.

"You're back!" Angel cried. Zeus chuckled holding his little wife close. He had been in his Poseidon's kingdom for the past week for meetings

"What's going on in here? Hera asked as she entered the room. She chuckled when she saw Angel clinging to Zeus, who shifted her to one arm as Hera walked over to them. He wrapped his arm around Hera's waist as she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her free arm around Angel. Her hand laying Angel's stomach which was slightly round with child. She had conceived four months ago and has become insatiable much to Zeus and Hera's pleasure.

Angel had gotten her immortality the next morning after their copulation and her powers came a week later. She was known as the lightning princess and peacekeeper goddess. Taking the best powers from Zeus and Hera and making them her own. _(A/N They still have their powers of lightning and what not)._ She now lives with Zeus and Hera on Olympus, and her throne sits between theirs. Ares was released from punishment after another six months. He never did anything that stupid or selfish again.

FIN

 _ **A/N: I hope you liked this story, please favorite, review or whatnot! At the moment this is my longest story ever! :) This is also my first attempt at the passionate scene so if you don't like or thinks it can be changed a little bit, please let me know. Also, just in case you forgot, or need it clarified, Angel is tiny compared to Zeus and Hera. Zeus stands at 6'5" while Hera stands at 5'9", Angel stands at 5'0".**_


End file.
